the legonds mate
by Nashane
Summary: Kaien is goku's oldest child and his daughter. she is loving, tuff, and a odd ball. How will this young girl change the life of the z fighters. and how will she change a surtain legendary super saiyan. and how will she be able to do this when she has a weakness laughed at by all. warning this is my first fanfiction it might go a little fast or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I hope you enjoy this story. I've first made it up when I was ten, I started watching dragon ball z at age four, and now im finally putting my ideas out there. This it the first fan fiction I have wrote though I read many, but now onto the story. I do not own dragon ball Z I only wish I did.

The Legond's Mate

Chapter one

Goku's pov

I walked impatiently back and forth across the room hearing my wife's cries of pain. We have only been married for 9 months and we are already having our first child. Chichi went into labor almost 2 days ago now and she is finally having the baby. There was another cry of agony from our bedroom that got me nervous. I hadn't been this nervous since I fought piccolo.

I then saw grandpa's dragon ball gleaming across the room. "Grandpa Gohan please watch over Chichi and let the baby come soon," I prayed aloud. Less then 5 minutes later I heard a baby's cry then a loud crash. The old woman the ox king sent to deliver the baby practically ran out of the room.

I went inside the bed room to see my tired wife holding a tiny bundle of green blankets. "shhh, Goku come here I'd like you to meet your daughter," chichi said. I nodded my head and moved to her side. In her arms was a little girl with brow slightly spiky hair looking up at me with big forest green eyes. Chichi then unwrapped the blanket for me to see a little black tail that looked like the one I had when I was a kid.

"she is beautiful Chi, what are we gonna name her," I asked. Chichi gave a small pout. "I don't know but she kicked that woman all the way across the room, so its going to have to be a name that has little bit of spice to it," Chichi said.

"well I have the perfect name for her then how about Kaien, you know like the pepper you use on my rice," I said. The baby cooed as soon as I said the name. "GOKU I SAID A NAME WITH SPICE TO IT, NOT AFTER A SPICE!" Chichi yelled.

"but she likes the name chichi see Kaien" she smiled as I said the name. "Ok Goku only because she likes the name," Chichi whispered. I then thought this be a good time to bring something up "don't forget about the promise we made chichi I get to train the first kid we have," I then ran out of the room as Chichi began throwing things at me yelling fighting is a useless thing now. I cant wait to train Kaien.

FIVE YEARS LATER

I was being trained by piccolo with my younger brother Gohan. We got the news from Bulma's blood test that Dad and that guy Raditz blood are similar but by blood was closer to theirs than Gohan's. so that must mean that I was full saiyan some how. Oh all this stuff is giving me a headache.

I'm Son Kaien and I'm a 6 year old martial artist. Daughter to the strongest fighter on earth but I am also from an alien race called the saiyans. I am now a member of a group of the strongest fighters on earth that I would like to call the Z fighters. But the thing is im the only one who cannot fly. Oh how the two men coming to destroy earth are going to laugh at me.

FOUR YEARS LATER

Future Trunks is gone Dad is now a super saiyan and training Gohan to fight the androids while I train with Vegeta who is now a good guy. Vegeta and I had become good friends and fighting partners. I try to help future Trunks out at the beginning of the three year time period but I guess it is natural. Just the other day Vegeta was asking her, dad and the harpy I have to call mother get along that way too.

Last year though Vegeta taught me about the birds and the bee's. I don't think any nine year old should learn about sex it is disgusting then Bulma had a bright idea to show me a video of a birthing I nearly threw up my breakfast. The joys of home school with Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta teaches me things about saiyans and the galaxy while Bulma teaches me earth things, how to fix space ships, and other such and at the breakfast table they both chip in on my health lessons or as Bulma put it as sex ed. Note to self don't eat breakfast with Vegeta and Bulma.

ANOTHER TWO YEARS LATER

I was laying on the couch doing my usual job, baby sitting baby Trunks. I don't mind doing it really it is a job I enjoy. "smile at the camera Kaien," Bulma yelled. She snapped a picture. I love getting pictures to put into my huge photo album that I keep in a dyno cap, as long as they are not pictures of me. "Bulma you know I hate having my picture taken" I said. She shrugged her sholders and said, "well that could be the last picture trunks gets of you for all you guys fight the androids today."

I handed Bulma lil'Trunks as I made sure my fighting wear was good. My skin tight black half tank that stopped a few inches of my now developing breasts, my skin tight black shorts stopped a few inches before reaching my knees, a forest green cloth tied around my waist used as a kind of skirt but you could still see my shorts, and my orange bandana dad gave me was tied on my head helping keep my spiky brown bangs and hair out of my eyes. I was ready to go and fight.

"you know what you are wearing looks kind of tacky" Bulma said as we were walking to her jet. I clinched fists though this woman was like a mother to me (I don't get along with my real mother) she got on my nerves. "shut up" I said as I got into the jet. It sucks not being able to fly on my own.

AT THE PARK BEFOR PARAGUS LANDED

The cell games were at an end, dad was not dead….YET. Bulma's idea to celebrate at the park was a good one before future Trunks left and the rest of us to relax. I was snapping pictures left and right. Enjoying the day until Krillen started singing. Blasted by super sensitive saiyan hearing. I then felt something I looked up to see a huge ship. And for some reason Krillen was still singing.

The ship landed and lots of green men ran towards Vegeta. "prince Vegeta" they yelled. Oh great stroking his ego, I took my place at Vegeta's right hand side and Bulma plus both Trunks at his left. A tan skinned man was walking this way, I noticed a brown tail waving behind him. I quickly wrapped my own black tail around my waist not liking the fact that this mysterious saiyan shown up offering a new planet Vegeta. "only you can defeat the legendary super saiyan prince Vegeta," well there he goes stroking Vegeta's ego again.

I huffed as saw Vegeta walking towards the ship I huffed quickly placing a kiss onto of baby Trunks' head nodded my good bye to Bulma as a raced off after her stupid husband. The things this Vegeta pulls me into, well time for another adventure.

Review please and it will be continued soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Well thanks for all of the reviews. master dragon 1 im sorry it was a little rushed this is just my first fan fiction and I write by the scenes that play in my head. Isisv.m thank you for the complement. Well chapter two is here lets see what happens shall we. I do not own dragon ball z I only wish I did.

Chapter two

I walked down a dark tunnel wearing a white dress that seemed to be made for a goddess, towards a strange green glowing orb. I was standing right in front of the orb only to see a baby boy, a saiyan inside it. Hie was crying looking so scared and lonely. I reached my arms out trying to take hold of the small infant but the orb zapped me. The child looked up at me with frightened eyes.

"Please don't be scared, I wont hurt you I want to help you," I said calmly. The child let down the green orb that I now figure it was his shield. I smiled and started to walk to the baby. But I saw dark figure standing over the child with a sharp dagger the figure picked the child up by his foot. I ran to the child that trusted me enough to let down his barrier only to get attacked. "NO DON'T YOU DARE HARM HIM," I screamed but I didn't reach him in time his chest was already pierced by the blade. The babe let out a terrible wail as I was sucked into whiteness.

I threw my self up into a sitting position panting for air sweat dripping down my body. My collar bone length brow hair was messier than its usual style my bangs was hiding the tears running down my face. I looked around I wasn't in a black tunnel but on Paragus' ship. I was in my normal clothing a black half tank top that showed my strong stomach, long baggy black pants that hid my bare feet, green wrap around my hips, black fingerless gloves, my orange bandana clutched in my fist, and my black tail wrapped around my thigh.

I heard Vegeta laughing hysterically at me. "what's wrong Kaien have a nightmare that you were the only one of us who cant fly wait that's not a nightmare it is real," Vegeta laughed. "oh ha-ha, shut up Vegeta," I said. He rolled his eyes at me then turned back around to talk to Paragus.

'What is up with that dream I've been having it for months now.' I thought. 'maybe it was nothing.' I tied my bandana into place where it would keep my hair out of my eyes and took a walk around the ship. Trunks was sitting by Krillen talking to him, Gohan was looking out of the window in amazement, the pervert was complaining about being sick and the pig was chattering to him. There wasn't really much to do.

(arriving at New Vegeta in five minutes) the computer said. Roshii, Krillen, Oolong, and Trunks all rushed to the window to see the planet. Well boys will be boys all interested in a big ball of dirt people call planets.

We landed and all rushed off of the ship as I walked off a solder pushed me out of the way saying "move it shorty." "IM NOT SHORT," I yelled back but he didn't listen. The truth is I really am short I'm only 4 foot 11inches. But only I get to call myself short. I was about to follow the solder to kill him but the Prince of what 4 or 5 stopped me. "he isn't worth it Kaien, stand down," Vegeta said. I mimicked him with my hand but I didn't go after the lizard solder.

I hoped onto the back of the car that was for Paragus and Vegeta to ride. As we rode I saw nothing but waste land. Now why would Paragus want to use this planet. We hit a bump in the road and nearly went off the cliff that nearly threw me off. I glared at the person driving and noticed that it was the solder that called me short. My cheshire grin appeared on my face. His helmet looked awfully like a bucket so what happen to people that wears buckets on there head. I saw a metal pipe the car was coming upon so I reached my tail out and grabbed the pipe with it and pulled it out of the cliff. We got close to what looked like a castle so my victim parked the car.

Everyone got out of the cars including the driver/solder. I hit his helmet and it made a loud gong like noise. Everyone but Vegeta snickered. Vegeta gave me a glare. "what every good prince needs his arrival announced with a gong," I said innocently. Vegeta just let out a huff because he knew he couldn't control my mischief any more.

We walked up the steps to the palace getting many hail Vegeta's but what caught my eye was a tall good looking man, not any man a saiyan I could smell it. Paragus then introduced him as his son Broly. I stood in front of him he was a good several heads taller than me so I had to look up.

I gave Broly a friendly smile and said "hello my name is Kaien." I extended my hand for a hand shake but then mentally necked myself I have to do it the saiyan way like Vegeta taught me. So I extended my tail to him he only looked at me in shock. He let out a breath I then felt his tail wrap around mine it felt uncomfortably intimate. "Broly," he said his voice was deep and had a slight rasp to it. His voice and touch of his tail sent shivers down my spine. 'Why does my hormones have to start acting up as soon as I meet him. It is all Vegeta's and Bulma's fault for making me this way.' I thought as a hard blush made its way to my cheeks.

I felt Broly pulling me closer to him by our tails. I was to close to him and his seven foot muscled frame, my face was nearly to his hip. "prince Vegeta the legendary super saiyan has been located on planet Totocoma," bucket head said while nursing his aching ears. Bucket head to the rescue, you ALMOST make me feel sorry for what I did to you.

"Is that so Kaien follow me… you too Broly" curse you Vegeta and that blasted stick up your ass too. I took Vegeta's side Broly sticking close to me. This is going to be a extremely long day. Broly's tail wrapped back around mine but this time tighter. The red made a grand entrance on my face yet again. Kai, Kami, or whoever why do you have to make my hormones appear now the monthly gift you send me is enough isn't it 9Broly's tail started to stroke my own) I guess its not is it. I can hear them laughing now.

What do you guys think yes or no. ha-ha Kaien's first crush and who knows maybe boyfriend. I know I'm making Broly a little occ but I think it is fun. Poor Kaien im making her life all whacked up oh well she is a part of me so I guess it isn't to bad. Please review. And no I'm not completely crazy. Thank you for reading.

Nashane-kun


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again all of my readers. I have notice some of my guests have questions about my story. The reason Kaien isn't a big fan of her mother is because many girls don't have good terms with there mothers. And she is nearly 13 so that makes it even worse for some ,especially with a woman like chichi as a mother. But thank you for pointing that out, I might need to do some more background on Kaien so that might be another story I do. And yes Broly is a bit ooc. Thank you for reading. I do not own dragon ball z I only wish I did. (if you didn't know Kaien looks a little like Pan with messier, longer, less tamed hair. She is stronger, and slightly Goth. Hair looks sort of like Gohan's when the androids attacked. Almost resembles Raditz.)

The legends mate

Chapter three

(BROLY POV)

My fathers plan is now into action when I saw the ship land. Before I knew it the cars had arrived so I stood taller with as much pride as I had in my body. I heard a loud noise that made my ears ring. I saw who it was a saiyan girl with odd colorings. I didn't know there was any women of our race left, but she looks awful young she couldn't be half saiyan because she smells like a pure blooded saiyan.

I heard my father introduce me but I now noticed she was in front of me. She held her hand out and smiled at me "Hello my name is Kaien," she said. I then realized that this is the woman from my dreams the one who would always try to protect me. No one protects me or even tries to befriend me but she always tries to. I saw her unwrapped her black tail from around her thigh and hold it out for me. She knows our customs, she does it hesitantly I guess she has never greeted…. That makes both of us.

I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding and wrapped much larger tail around hers "Broly," I said. I felt her shiver and smirked she was so much smaller than me I could easily break her in two. That thought didn't settle well with me I pulled her closer to me feeling very protective over her. I heard the prince say "is that so, Kaien follow me…. You to Broly."

She took his right hand side and I followed after her I stayed close I cant let any thing happen to the first person who was actually kind to me get hurt. I reached my tail back out to hers to keep her near incase something happened. It hit me then that the reason why I feel this way towards her is because she is my mate. I stroked her tail with mine, she is my other half the part that has been missing. With how red she is turning I'm guessing she is becoming a little shy of me. I have to be careful now so I don't scare her off, so I can win her affection.

(KAIEN POV)

We got on the ship and ran off to Totocoma. Broly was sitting beside me and Vegeta was going over the plan. And like all ways I was to leave it to him I'm just there to gather information and there incase of backup. "Broly you are to stay with Kaien when she needs to get some where you are to fly her there," Vegeta ordered.

"why do I have to fly her?" Broly asked. Oh I'm going to kill Vegeta one day. "Its because I'm unable to fly ok. But I am a specialist when it comes to energy attacks so it makes up for me being unable to fly. Any more questions," I snapped. Broly looked at me in surprise as if he didn't now about a saiyans bad temper.

The computer then decided now was a perfect time to announce our arrival. As soon as we landed Vegeta took the western hemisphere of the planet that left the other half for me and Broly. Broly picked me up bridal style and started to fly in our assigned area.

"Broly take me down to that village," I yelled over the wind. He nodded his head and took us down. I started my search for survivors. One look around the village and you could already tell that this was a massacre. I picked up what looked like something similar to a stuffed dog toy.

"How horrible these people didn't even stand a chance. Why would someone do this?" I said. I looked over at Broly, he had his jaw clinched tight in what I believe is anger. I hugged the toy to my chest thinking of the poor scared child it belonged to and set it back down. I walked over to Broly with my head down. "I'm ready to go" I said in a depressed voice. He picked me up and started to fly again.

"why is it that you don't know how to fly," he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "trust me I want to learn but everyone tried to teach me and I still can't. when I first met Vegeta he thought I didn't have a reason to fly so he dropped me form a hundred miles in the sky, if it wasn't for my brother Gohan I would have died."

Broly growled, "that was reckless of the prince." The growl made me shudder. "Well we were enemies at the time. He and Nappa got a good laugh out of it. But now Vegeta wouldn't dream of doing something like that, he thinks of me as a sidekick or a lackey now."

Broly stopped flying he was just floating in the air now. "Hu…. Why did we stop," I said. Broly gave me a charming smirk, "well I'm about to teach you how to fly." he held my small waist far away from him and said, "push your energy under you and think fly." I did as told and felt my energy surrounding me, I soon felt light as air I could no longer feel Broly holding me. I looked around and I was floating like Broly. He was smiling at me as I laughed and hollered with joy.

I started to fly slowly in circles around him and I could hear him chuckle. I started to go faster till I fell. Broly dived to catch me but I was falling fast. I pushed my energy all around me and I stopped still upside-down. He swooped and brought me back into his arms "maybe you should leave the rest of the flying to me," he laughed.

"And what fun would that be," I laughed. He smirked at me and said, "you should laugh more often. That is more becoming of you." "ya, ya I heard it all before from my dad."

He flew us to the ship where we spotted Vegeta. "What took you so long Kaien. You know I hate to be kept waiting," Vegeta growled. "Well prince stick up the ass. If you were wondering Broly done something you could never do and that took a long time," I yelled.

"And what could a low class do that I couldn't," Vegeta yelled. I growled and sent my red energy blast towards him, which he just barely dodged. He knew not to mess with me when I'm mad. "He taught me how to fly," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I stalked onto the ship, Broly following right behind me. We were soon heading off to the so called new Vegeta. I fell asleep soon after getting onto the ship.

When I awoke I was being carried by Broly. Vegeta was bitching about not being able to find the 'legendary super saiyan' to Paragus. I whispered to Broly to put me down when I was back on my feet I sleepily rubbed my eye. I saw a big blob of orange on the window seal.

I blinked a few times until my vision was clear. I noticed the orange was pants and boots. I know only one person who still wears an outfit that gaudy.

"Daddy" I said. He jumped off the window seal and gave me his famous Son grin.

"Hey Kaien I didn't know you were here," he said with a laugh. I pouted and flared my ki out a bit.

"and what is that supposed to mean dad. You know when ever there is I fight happening somewhere I have to involve myself in some way," I said.

"Kakarot," Broly said. I felt his power rise up, it felt uncontrollable. Him and my dad was having a stare off. It was the devise of Paragus' hand light just like the gem on Broly's crown.

"Broly, what is wrong," I asked. He was growling trying to gain control over the gem. "Broly," I said a little louder and took his hand into mine. He then regained his calm composer. He took a deep breath in then let it out, "I'm sorry Kaien, I just lost myself for a moment," he said then walked down the hall way.

Paragus cleared his throat and announced dinner. Dad being the clown he is grabbed my hand, ran off toward the dinning room hooting and hollering about food. I don't know what is going on hear but something is not right and I have a feeling it has something to do about Broly. All I know I'm going to be the one who finds out first. "come on Kaien food. Beef, pork, chicken here I come!" ill start investigating as soon as my moron lets me go.

Well what do you think? I have decided to prolong the stay on 'new Vegeta' for about a week or so. Sorry I haven't wrote in awhile I had exams and family holidays. I have enjoyed all of my reviews, I can't wait to get more. I have been reading others stories as well so many talented writers I don't think I'll ever be as good as you guys. But chapter is up and I'm already coming up with new ideas. If any of you have an idea or something you wish fore me to put in please tell. Love you.

~Nashane- kun 3


End file.
